Titania Dragneel Scarlett rewritten
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: A rewrite of my story Potter? No! Titania Dragneel Scarlet! I am rewriting the whole story up to where it was last before taking down the other one. Please enjoy. FemHarry was found bleeding and left for dead thanks to her Uncle after being abandoned by her parents for her falsely chosen BWL brother. She was found by Erza and brought to Fairy Tail where she will grow up with love.


**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and what if a young abandoned Fem!Harry was left out in the woods to die by the Dursleys after being abandoned by her 'parents' for her wrongly proclaimed BWL brother? She gets a new family that's what. AU OOC.)**

"No good freak!" Vernon Dursley said stopping his car outside of some woods near the edge of Surrey and throwing a bleeding and bruised child over his shoulders as he carried her out to the woods. The overweight man walked through the woods until he could no longer see the road before dumping the child on the ground and kicking her, before turning and leaving to head back to his car. What Vernon didn't notice was a scarlet haired woman wearing armor walking down the street and catching sight of him, and the blood on his shoe, as he got into his car and drove off.

"That's not suspicious at all." The woman muttered to herself sarcastically as she went to where the car had been parked and decided to investigate why the man was out there, especially since he was still in a business suit. As soon as she got to where the car had been parked she noticed a trail of red on the ground…blood no doubt about it.

"Shit!" The woman exclaimed her eyes widening as she took off into the forest in order to look for who or whatever was bleeding. She really hoped it wasn't another person, if it was she was going to hurt someone. It took her two minutes of running and following the small blood trail before she reached where the man had dumped whatever was bleeding. She stopped and looked wide eyed at the small body of child no older than four laying there bleeding with her eyes barely opened and her breaths coming in short labored gasps.

"Can you hear me kid?" The woman asked lifting the child into her arms gently and applying what little first aid knowledge she knew to try and help the kid at least a tiny bit. A tiny nod of the head was her answer while the woman tightened her grip on the small red haired hazel eyed child and took off deeper into the woods where a portal was waiting to take her back to her own world, she was only here on a recon mission for her master and right now the child was more important. She was on her way home for a report anyways but if people here treated a child like this then she was definitely not staying.

"Hang on a little longer little one. I'll get you straight to Porlyusica and she'll heal you right up." Erza said holding the child to her armored chest protectively as she dashed through the forest as quick as she could. Soon she came across a swirling yellow portal linked to her energy, as soon as she and whoever she was touching was through it would close up and be gone as if it was never there to begin with.

"Damnitt!" Erza exclaimed when she ran into Porlyusica's house and found the pink haired woman missing.

"Hang on kid. We're going to Fairy Tail so some of the others can patch you up." Erza said softly to the child as she turned and ran towards where her guild hall was. Less than ten minutes later Erza slammed open the door to the Guild Hall with one hand while carrying the poor child in her other arm.

"Mirajane! The kid needs help now!" Erza yelled the second she entered the guild, causing everything to stop while Mirajane rushed over immediately but froze for a second at the sight of the injured child that was being held in Erza's arms protectively.

"My god." Mirajane said putting her hands over her mouth in horror at the childs condition.

"Now's no time to freeze up Mira! The kid needs healing now!" Erza nearly screamed in Mirajane's face while the child weakly held onto Erza's long hair.

"P-Pretty." The child said looking up at Erza who gave her a forced smile.

"Thank you little one. You're very cute yourself, and I bet you'd be much cuter once you're all healed up." Erza said gently to the child.

"Open Gate of the Water bearer, Aquarius!" A newly joined girl, one who was a runaway, named Lucy Heartfillia said twisting the golden key in her hand over a cup of water that was nearby. The mermaid like spirit rose out of the water and scowled at her summoner.

"What do you want now you boyfrie-"

"Now's not the time Aquarius! Hold that thought until you get done healing up the kid!" Lucy said interrupting the blue haired spirit who blinked startled at her summoners sudden backbone and looked at where Lucy was pointing, nearly dropping her urn at the sight of the child.

"Bring the child over here quickly. I can use my healing water on her. It works better than any medicine you humans have." Aquarius said as she fiddled with something on her urn that turned it from a normal looking one into a light blue one with her symbol on it next to a cross. As she fiddled with it a small bed formed out of the water in it in front of her while Aquarius began to glow a light blue color. Erza looked skeptically but brought the small child over to the spirit anyways and gently laid her on the watery bed. She was about to back away when a small hand grasped her skirt and teary hazel eyes looked up at her.

"You leave me? Like mommy and daddy did?" The child asked causing Erza's heart to shatter at the sadness in the tiny childs voice.

"No little one. I won't leave. I'll stay right here with you." Erza said softly while Aquarius began to softly heal the child, growling quietly at some of the wounds on the child.

"If I ever find out who did this to the poor child I will force open my own gate to make them a drowned corpse." Aquarius said with a slight hiss to her voice while the child she was healing blinked and looked up at her curiously, giggling at the mermaid and hissing something.

"A speaker?!" Aquarius said wide eyed at what the child hissed before she hissed something back, most Celestial Spirits could speak just about any language but only Aquarius could speak Parsletongue due to the fact that she was technically part fish-snake.

"Pretty mermaid." The small child murmured smiling as she hissed something else at Aquarius who gave her a gentle smile in return.

"Thank you little speaker. I'm sure you'll be quite pretty yourself once we get all the blood off of you." Aquarius said gently before hissing something back at the child.

"Why do you and the little one keep hissing?" Lucy asked her spirit and friend in confusion causing the mermaid woman to smirk.

"We're speaking Parsletongue, it's the language of snakes." Aquarius said by way of explanation.

"…But you're a mermaid Spirit. Part fish and part human not part snake." Gray, who was half naked nearby, pointed out in confusion.

"I'm actually one forth snake on my fathers side. My mother was a mermaid, my father was a hydra which is pretty much a snake dragon of the sea." Aquarius said idly as she finally finished healing up the child who giggled at something the spirit hissed.

"What's your name little speaker? We can't keep calling you little one all the time?" Aquarius asked the child gently as she washed the blood off of the little girl who merely shrugged slightly. The childs next innocent words, with surprisingly good speaking skills some of the members noted idly, were enough to have even the gentle and calm Mirajane ready to hunt down and murder a couple of people.

"Mommy and daddy no want me, leave me with uncy. Uncy call me names."


End file.
